April mop!
by akanemori
Summary: "Tanggal satu april" ucap Neru. muncul ide licik di benak Aoki/bad at summary/ "KARENA KAMU BAKA, BAKAITO!"


**April mop!**

**.**

**Balik ke aka yang selalu tidak melanjutkan ficnya *killed* tidak, tentu aka lanjutkan. Untuk sementara aka mau fokus ke oneshot dulu. Karena kaa-san aka gak ada dirumah jadi aka ngetiknya nyante *kick***

**Disclaimer: I have vocaloid, ahaha aprilmop -_-**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Typo, alur tak menentu, typo, typo, dan typo.**

**Pair: not detected :v *kick***

**Are, satu lagi... maaf, anda tidak bisa mem-flame fic ini. Bagi yang namanya disebut, berarti anda beruntung \:D/ *burn* untuk versi KnB... Akan aka pikirkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Normal pov]**

"HYAAAAAA"

Ucap gadis berambut biru lazuli, sebut saja Aoki Lapis. Ia berguling-guling seperti galon yang kemarin ditendang Rin. Entah kenapa ia sangat lesu hari ini, ia mengeluarkan kegundahan di hatinya dengan cara berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Berisik, Aoki! Teriakanmu seperti teriakan ketemu genderuwo di siang bolong!" Ucap Neru dengan gusar, Aoki memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia berpikir, kenapa teman-teman Utauloid dan Vocaloidnya begitu kejam. terutama Neru. Berbeda dengan Miku yang suka menyodorkan tisu kepada Aoki, Aoki ngetawain dia, disodorin tinju. Aoki lupa membelikan minuman, disodorin cicak. Aoki minjem Doujin, disodorin kapak Mayu. Aoki mau menistakan Mayu dan Nero di jejaring sosial, disodorin hpnya ('tumben' baik. 'Tumben' :v).

Bukan hanya Aoki yang menjadi target pembullyan Neru, bahkan Aoki termasuk pembullyan kecil, tidak sepadan dengan pasukan shota yang terdiri dari Len, Lui, Rinto, Oliver, dan Piko. Nero tidak masuk karena Neru masih sayang nyawa, siapa yang mau berhadapan dengan amukan seorang Mayu? Tentu saja bukan Neru. Setiap hari Neru meng-crossdress pasukan shota itu, mungkin meng-crossdress mereka sudah masuk cek list daili aktifiti Neru.

Kembali ke Aoki, Kebosanan memporak porandakan kokoronya menjadi kebosanan yang sangat absolut, bahkan Aoki mengambil quote kesukaan character fandom sebelah untuk mendeskripsikan kebosanannya. Iseng iseng Aoki bertanya ke Neru

"Ner"

"Hm?"

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"1 April"

"Oh, thanks"

Aoki merutuki hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari kemarin. Hari ini april mop atau bisa disebut april fool. Dan Aoki akan membalas apa yang dia dapatkan selama ini. Aoki bangkit dari posisi yang sebelumnya, dan mulai berjalan tanpa arah

* * *

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat april mop ini, desu..." mata Aoki terpusat pada sosok ungu jejadian yang duduk termenung di bangku taman belakang "Gakkun! Sedang apa dia disana?" ide licik terlintas di otak Aoki, ia pun mendekati Gakupo yang menggalau. Sebelum itu, Aoki terlebih dahulu mengubah dirinya menjadi fairy type.

"Gakkun, kenapa?"

"Luka-chan sepertinya benci aku deh..."

"Mau kubantu, Gakkun?" (inner Aoki: DL :v)

"Kau mau membantuku, Aoki? Hahaha! Biarkan Luka-hime merasakan pancaran sinarku!"

"sip" (Inner Aoki: BAKA! :v)

Setelah itu, Aoki membisikan kata-kata biadab ke Gakupo yang polos... Atau bodoh? Pokoknya salah satu diantara itu. Tiba tiba muka Gakupo berubah menjadi serius, ia mengambil HaPe Kiano dari sakunya lalu mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya

"_Halo?"_

"Halo Luka, ini Gakupo"

"_Maaf, apa ini salah sambung?"_

"Ini betulan Gakupo"

"_Kamu salah makan Gakupo?"_

"Tidak, makan ku sudah teratur"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Taman Himeka, jam 2 siang"

'_Tut' 'Tut'_

Luka menutup HaPenya sambil sweatdrop, "Nani nani, Lu-chan?" "Tak apa, Luo-chan, hanya si banci samurai yang menggila" "Kudengar kamu bakal ngedate ama Gaku-pyon ya?" "Mungkin..."

"Lu-chan! Itu Gakupo!" Kiku menunjuk dimana Gakupo duduk ditutupi kain item item. Batu inget ini jam dua dan di taman Himeka... Cepet banget...

Bagaimana tidak! Dari atas sampe bawah ia memakai jubah hitam, dengan muka serius lagi. "Sepertinya kita salah orang, Kiku" "Luka-hime!" 'GLEK'

Gakupo mendekati Luka, dengan perlahan ia membuka jubahnya... Perlahan... Perlahan... Dan per...la... Han

"LUKA-HIME! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" Gakupo memperlihatkan kostum dinosaurusnya dengan warna sparkle-sparkle pink dengan tulisan 'Oh Luka-Hime~'

"NGGAK! OGAH! SINTING! LENYAP KAU BAKAMUIIII! TEMPAT UMUM BAKA! EDAN!" dan berbagai kata kata tercela lainnya yang tentunya ngejleb bagi Gakupo keluar dari mulut Luka.

"Ta-ta-tapi Aoki bilang kamu lagi suka sukanya sama dinosaurus" bela Gakupo, matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI PENGGEMAR BERAT DINO!" teriak Luka, frustasi "Lu-chan, inikan april mop" Kiku angkat bicara.

Hening melanda

"AWAS KAMU, AOKIIIIII" teriak Gakupo, sementara si culprit terbang menjauh.

* * *

"Selanjutnya gimana ya~ Ah, Kaito-nii~" Aoki kembali terbang menuju vocaloid mansion lagi dan mendatangi Kaito.

"Kaito-nii~" "Ada apa Aoki?" "Anu... Miku mau memberi es krim ke Kaito nii~~" "Sippoh!" dan Kaito pun mengambil langkah seribu "Are? Ga seru.." sementara Aoki berjalan kembali ke kamarnya (jadi human version lagi)

Sementara...

"Tadaimaa..." "kami pulang" Rin dan Miku masuk mansion dengan lunglai, pasalnya mereka baru saja berpanas-panas ria, jangan ambigu dulu, mereka cuma beli bahan makanan di supermarket terus cuacanya panas banget.

"Untung beli es krim, ya Rin" "Iya Miku-nee" Miku membuka bungkus es krimnya dan bersiap melahap es krim blueberry itu.

Dan semua berubah saat Kaito datang menyerang, ia mengambil es krim Miku dan memakannya langsung, bak colosall (bener ga sih tulisannya?) titan memakan sarapan paginya(?).

"KAITOOOOOOOO" didukung rasa kesalnya karena panas matahari, ia mengejar Kaito. "Tapi kata Aoki, Miku mau memberiku Es krim" "KAMU KAN MENJALANI 'HUKUMAN TIDAK MAKAN ES KRIM SELAMA 7 HARI' KARENA KAMU MAKAN ES KRIM YUUMA BAKAITOOOOO!"

"Eh, lupa"

"Ini kan april mop BAKAito"

Hening...

"Eh, iya kok aku mudah ditipu ya?" "KARENA KAMU BAKA, BAKAITOOOO!"

* * *

**[Keadaan Aoki]**

"Capek desu... Walau hanya dua orang, yang penting ngerjai(?)" Aoki menghela nafas samil memeluk gulingnya.

'drap drap drap' 'BRAK' "Aoki/Aoki-chan!" Aoki menatap dua seme-uke itu dengan bingung... Kenapa mereka datang kesini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gakupo dan Kaito

"Ada apa?" Aoki angkat bicara, sementara dua orang itu sibuk mengambil nafas mereka.

"Err... Tadi mau bilang apa ya?" "Aku juga bingung" Aoki jawdrop mendengar jawaban dua orang sarap bin baka bin yaoi bin aho, ah iya segitu aja, 'bin'nya kebanyakan(?).

"Souk- "AH IYA! TAU GAK, KATANYA NIGAITO DIA SUKA KAMU!" "AH IYA! BETUL, SI BUNGSU SHION SUKA KAMU LOH!" teriak mereka berdua dengan semangat

Aoki cengo

Kaito cengo

Gakupo cengo

Luka cengo(?)

Miku cengo(?)

Len cengo (?)

Author cengo (?)

Dan author memutuskan untuk mulai membuat cengo list(?) yaitu untuk mencatat siapa saja yang cengo setiap harinya... Oke, makin ngelindur...

"C-chotto, Nigaito-kun?" tanya Aoki lagi untuk memastikan, Kaito dan Gakupo mengangguk.

'BRAK!'

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu-chan mengalami siksaan, mungkin jika di translate di gugel translit si pintu berteriak 'LEPASKAN AKU DARI AZAB YANG PEDIH INII!' author ngawur, jelas jelas itu adalah bunyi pintu-chan ciuman dengan tembok-kun kalau manusia kan bunyinya 'cup' mereka 'brak'. Nggak nggak, author kidding itu si pintu dihempaskan ke arah tembok dan mereka lof et firs mit(?).

Lupakan soal pintu, mari beralih ke pelaku penggrebekan kamar Aoki lapis ini.

"Nigaito-kun" sontak pipi Aoki muncu guratan guratan merah kecil. "Wuoi, Aku disebelah lagi belajar tau, jangan teriak teriak"

"Hai` Sensei! Eh! Aku kakakmu! Bukan muridmu!" ucap Kaito gaje. Nigaito memasang tampang troll.

"Ah, Nigaito-kun" "Ada apa Aoki?" "Ganbatte be-belajarnya" "yap"

'BLAM'

Hening...

"Masa' NIgaito-kun menyukaiku sih?" tanya Aoki ngga percaya. Kaito dan Gakupo tersenyum bareng "APRIL MOP!"

...Dan sejak saat itu, Aoki belajar apa itu karma...

**=fin=**

* * *

**Hehehe, gaada yang masuk sama sekali ya? :v *killed* aka belum terlambat kan? Yaudah... Maaf jelek**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
